Topix Cold War
The Topix Cold War was a period of intense unrest on the Topix Dinosaur Forum lasting from March 2012 to June 2012. The Cold War consisted of the main Contributors on the forum, who followed the guidelines set by the Topix Republic, and the as of yet un-named faction of users who either engage in troll-like activities or actively support/"feed" the trolls. The Beginning The origins of the The Topix Cold war can be traced to the beginning of The Second Topix Civil War, which resulted from the departure of many senior and veteran users of the forum, as a result of the arrival of newer users who fed the trolls. Consequently, an intense period of unrest followed, and users began turning on eachother. After about a week, the war was ended when Enraged Giga founded the Topix Republic to stablize the forum. The War Unfortunately, after a few months, many new users, such as Andrink and Bunny Rabbit, who began to ignore these guidelines and began feeding the trolls, causing more and more to arrive. Andrink and Bunny Rabbit eventually turned into trolls themselves, and others, such as Crazy Fish returned and resumed trolling. At the same time, a major fanboy of lions by the name of Prime began debating in the Lion vs. Tiger thread, which was created by Fusionsaurus Rex. At first, Prime seemed like a fairly knowledgable contributor, but quickly showed his true colours and began brainlessly insulting users who disagreed with him (especially Mattking). Many users, such as Bunny Rabbit and Edaphosaurus aided Mattking, who fiercely began to retaliate against the mindless fanboy. At around the same time, another fanboy named Weinerschnitzel Cranzer arrived and began insulting dinosaurs, and the users who discuss them, as he was an enormous mammal fanboy. Major flame wars started, while the spam threads were continuing to fill the forum at an even more rapid pace. New contributors also joined in the midst of the action, notably Paleoworld-101 and Dilophosaurus. As the conflict progressed, Edaphosaurus began a flame war with Zero Percent Wrong after he claimed that ZPW was becoming friends with Weinerschnitzel Cranzer, however, this was resolved in a fairly short time. Bunny Rabbit, meanwhile, began to support Prime (though not his position in the debate) in order to feed him and create more chaos. While most contributors fought the trolls, some, such as Enraged Giga criticised the conflict, saying that the contributors where just feeding the trolls and that they should just ignore them. Despite the contributors efforts, the constant feeding of the trolls by younger users (and some of the older users as well) meant that they were essentially unstoppable. End In late April of 2012, several users began leaving to other forums such as Imperial Palace, due to the trolls and spammers making the forum nearly unusable. By early June 2012, almost every contributor had left the Topix Dinosaur Forum, and the forum began to lag in activity. Other users, most notably Altanative Whatever, (who was absent throughout most of the Cold War) who were previously contributors began trolling. Most threads were occupied by spammers and immature users, or they were just filled with insults from the fanboys. It became clear that the forum could collapse due to the unstability. Very few users remained, and the ones that did were almost entirely spammers. On June 11th, 2012, the Cold War was "declared over", with Topix Dinosaur Forum supposed to be abandoned by all recognized contributors. However, some users, including Paleoworld-101 and Tyranna2, were still flaming on the remaining threads in an attempt drive out the trolls. Many of the older trolls, such as Bunny Rabbit/Pinky And Ze Brain and Altanative Whatever, eventually stopped trolling and are now contributors, although the forum is still flooded with tons of minor spammers. While there have been attempts at reviving TDF, notably the one in mid-2013, all of them have failed due to the low security and instability of the forum. Category:Topix Wars